vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki:Sandbox/Violet
Violet, also known by her Chinese name, Zi Yan (紫嫣; Zǐ Yān), is a virtual idol developed and designed by Animate China.Animate China's website She has relations to Aoki Lapis, a VOCALOID from i-style Project. Rather than having a synthesized voice, she is an animated idol or persona, where a live human voice sings for her.China Trademark Office: 音乐少女 (Musical Girls) History Violet appeared as part of a design effort between Animate China Group Co., Ltd and CHK. They have been working to create China's first virtual idols since 2012.Animate China press release In January 23, 2015, she released her first EP,Eastday: 超星音乐少女推EP 五首作品展少女情怀, which featured another virtual idol named "Geebeebee". On September 30, 2015, she had her first concert, held at Kowloon Bay in China.17173: 紫嫣 "香港3D全息演唱会" 惊现《尸兄》手游神秘嘉宾 It was found that the reason she was constantly appearing alongside Aoki Lapis in media was that the companies that owned the characters were all related to a company named Ima Group. Ima Group website Previously, it was always suspected that Lapis' image was being used illegally.Chinanime FC2 Blog: ボーカロイド『蒼姫ラピス』と中国バーチャルアイドル『紫嫣Violet』の意外な関係 Concept Violet is a clumsy girl who loves the color purple and music. She is considered to be fashionable and a sexy musical girl with Chinese elements. She has a passion for music, trying to deliver hope and surprises to everyone. She is good at dancing and singing, she loves flowers, dislikes meat, fears bees, and her hobbies are singing and travelling. Her astrological sign is Sagittarius and she was born on November 28th.Music Girls 3D Appearance The artist had decided to merge music with an anime character while incorporating flowers, musical instruments and a digital or cyber-esque design, giving her a modern pop culture feel. She was given purple hair with braids and an ahoge and has a lolita-styled outfit using flowers as an inspiration. Her blue petal headphones, scarf and piano belt are considered as her basic accessories.KKNews: 炫酷VR为深圳龙岗带来文化创业革新？ Personality Violet originated from the distant star of Ista (艾斯塔), crossing the dimensional barrier and coming to Earth on a mission to find her lost memories.Animate China press release She is a very bright and enthusiastic girl who dislikes being restricted by the environment around her. She is also curious and has an adventurous spirit, the type who enjoys trying new things and always tries her best to reach her goal. Violet is also soft-hearted, sensitive and can be a bit clumsy on occasions. She has a soul-healing voice, but aside from that, everything about her background is still unknown. If she ever encountered someone, they would be the beginning of her story. There are more secrets about Violet that are waiting to be discovered. Relations *Aoki Lapis; a Japanese VOCALOID that has appeared alongside Violet. Gallery Violet musical girl.png|Character image violet concept art.png|Conceptual art violet alternate.png|Alternate outfits violet promo.jpg|Promotional image violet promo 2.jpg|Ditto violet and friends.png|Violet and other musical girls violet app.jpg|Violet and Aoki Lapis on an AR app Lapis3dvoilet.jpg|Violet alongside Lapis and other music girls References